One For The Books
by Jewels12
Summary: There are secrets hidden in the walls of the Dragonly Inn...and in the library.


_A/N: This is my first attempt at smut, folks. Yes, that's right, I'm a smut virgin. Finally, after all these years, I'm trying my hand at the dirty stuff. So please, go easy on me. I'm fragile…and scared._

_Huge props to my beta, **Filo**. She gives me the confidence to post dirty things._

_And, as always, enjoy!!_

_Date: May 8, 2004, Location_: Dragonfly Inn, Time: Almost Midnight

There were scuffs on the newly polished wood floors, fingerprints on nearly every surface. The dishwasher had run for a record eight cycles. And the key hooks were as barren as ancient Egypt before irrigation.

Test Run. They had wanted a real trial run before officially opening for business, a chance to work out all the kinks. And they got it, with every delight and every annoyance that accompanied such an event.

But the delights, they far outweighed the annoyances…at least for Lorelai. And it scared the crap out of her.

Luke. He was suddenly the most forward man on the face of the earth. When the hell had that happened? Wedding escorts, and movie invites, and flowers…oh my!

And tonight, the way he'd looked at her at dinner. She thought she would melt, and she might very well have, if they had crossed paths following that 'moment'. But they hadn't, and that both relieved and disappointed her. To say that her night had gone drastically downhill from that point would be an understatement.

Following dinner, Lorelai had her hands tied in trying to prevent any more of the cooks from quitting on account of Michel. And then Jason dropped by, and her parents took their final bow...but the most painful and destructive bomb, was dropped in her own home, by the daughter that she often referred to as an eerily perfect human being. In less than two hours, everything that she was certain of in her life, became a mystery. She felt completely lost.

She had driven back to the inn following the blowup, because she had other responsibilities, because she had an obligation to fulfill, and because she wanted to be as far away from Rory as possible. For another hour, she just sat in her jeep, trying to wrap her mind around everything, trying to control the sobs that threatened to choke her.

Now, as the clock struck midnight, Lorelai wandered quietly through the corridors of the inn, wondering where it all went wrong. She entered the library and took a seat on the couch, resting her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands. She was exhausted; emotionally and physically drained.

A sound coming from the staircase a minute later caused her eyes to snap open. She hadn't even realized they were closed. She sat upright and pinched some life into her cheeks, hoping against all hope that she didn't look as awful as she felt. The footsteps quietly approached and continued moving, past the library. Lorelai caught the back of the person's head. She flushed as the realization dawned on her.

"Luke," she called out softly.

The person froze, as if they'd been caught. For a brief moment Lorelai thought she'd falsely identified the passerby, cloaked by the darkness.

He turned around, walked towards her. "Lorelai?" he called back, struggling to locate her.

"Over here," she answered. "In the library."

"Ever heard of a light?" Luke asked upon entering the room.

Lorelai jumped at the sound of his voice, so near to her. She leaned to her right and turned the light switch on the Tiffany lamp. The sudden illumination allowed her to clearly see Luke's face. He was smiling. Lorelai thanked the heavens above that she was sitting, because her knees grew week at the sight.

"May I?" Luke asked, gesturing to the cushion next to her.

This time Lorelai smiled. "Yes, yes. Please do…I mean, if you want…sure," she struggled to get out.

Luke smirked, lowering himself to the couch.

Lorelai swallowed hard. How could this man have the power to make her forget everything so quickly? The only thing on her mind was the smell of his cologne, and the few inches of space that separated them. "Do you, uh…need anything?" she finally asked, worried that her silence was telling him more than she wanted him to know.

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. You just sit still."

She simply gazed into his eyes in response. His words were on the border of poetic in her fatigued state.

Luke cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?"

Lorelai sighed. "Nope."

"Me neither," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, curious.

"Too excited," he said dryly.

She laughed.

He patted the outside of her thigh affectionately, sending a jolt of electricity through her. "Listen," he said. "I'm gonna make you some coffee. That'll help you sleep." With anyone else, that would have been a foreign statement, but in Lorelai's case, it was true.

The giant smile she rewarded him with, served to hurry his pace. He was up and out of the room in seconds, navigating his way through the darkness with expertise.

Lorelai anxiously tapped her feet on the floor. The harder she fought to sit still, the more she kept fidgeting. Finally, she turned her attention to the bookshelves behind her. Her eyes scanned the titles, landing on 'Gnomes of the West'. She chuckled to herself, recalling the memory. Jason, along with his fancy car, had disappeared from the premises, and she was more than a little thankful for that.

She turned back around just in time to see Luke walking in, carrying a tray with two mugs on it. "Oh, you are a vision," she said, beaming.

Luke chuckled, sitting next to her. He set the tray on the table in front of them, and they each grabbed their respective mugs, one filled with coffee, the other with green tea.

"So," Luke began, repositioning his body to face her, "quite a night, huh?"

"You have no idea," Lorelai replied, mirroring his position.

"Well, for the record, I think you've done an amazing job," he said sincerely.

Lorelai looked into his eyes. "Luke," she said softly, in thanks.

The couch dipped as he moved closer to her. Her breath hitched. "Lorelai…I think you know how I feel about you." His husky voice sent chills down her spine.

Lorelai's eyes shifted to the coffee mug in her hands. "This is really good coffee," she murmured, her voice trembling with nerves.

"Mmhmm," Luke said, removing the mug from her hands and setting it on the table, along with his own. He slid closer to her still.

"You know, I just realized, while you were gone, we don't really have any sports-related books in our library…so we should, you know, get some…for you…'cause that's something you might enjoy…so I'll have to, uh…" She stopped babbling when Luke's rough hand stroked her arm.

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "What are you talking about?"

She was mesmerized by his eyes. "I don't know…you're making me crazy," she whispered.

"Shut up, crazy lady," he whispered back, before leaning in and gently brushing his lips against her jaw. She froze. Luke watched for her reaction as he moved his lips to the corner of her mouth. His hot breath made her lips twitch in anticipation. He smiled, kissing the opposite corner of her mouth, using her chin as a gateway to his target. Her head was spinning; the room was spinning. God, what was he doing to her?

Luke leaned away from her, and she instantly missed the contact. "You okay?" he asked softly.

It was all she could do just to nod her head.

He took that as an invitation to continue. This time, he sought her lips directly and kissed her hard. She moaned, placing her hands on Luke's chest. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, giving her a preview of his next move. She tilted her head back as he plunged his hot, wet tongue into her open mouth. He rolled and teased her tongue, sucking every ounce of moisture and drinking it in. Their hearts were pounding; they withdrew from one another, gasping for air. Their eyes met, and they shared a look of pure wonder, pure longing.

Luke slid his hands to her hips and pulled her closer, leaning into her body. She clutched at the material of his sweater, her pulse jumping with every inch of space that evaporated between them. Luke pressed further into her, guiding her head down to the armrest of the couch. He hovered above her, licking his lips at that sight of her body beneath his own. He allowed himself only a few seconds of admiration, before he was molding his mouth to her skin. Every bit of her that was exposed, from her head to her neckline, was slick from the assault of his mouth and tongue. Lorelai moaned and writhed under the weight of his body, and the searing heat that enveloped them. She still had the tiniest shred of resolve, but that quickly dwindled when Luke slipped his hand under her blouse. She gasped, her hips involuntarily jerked upwards. He chuckled arrogantly, pushing the garment further up her body, exposing the milky-white skin of her perfect stomach. Each new area of skin that he revealed was justly rewarded with a blistering kiss.

"God, you're beautiful," he mumbled against her stomach, the vibrations sending another jolt of arousal through her body.

She smiled, rubbing her hands along his biceps.

Luke leaned back, aching to touch her more intimately. Her breasts, heaving with her rapid breathing, were calling his name. Ignoring his patient exploration, he hastily tugged at the bunched material of her blouse, and removed it in one fluid motion. Her breath caught in her throat. Lorelai opened her mouth to protest, but she lost all rationale when Luke suctioned his lips to her lace-covered breast. "God!" she gasped.

Luke growled, grinding his hips against her, as his lips continued to lavish attention on her breasts. When he reached a hand underneath her and unhooked the clasp of her bra, Lorelai finally awoke from her trance. She pushed him back off her body and sat up, fighting to control her breathing.

Lorelai spoke first, before Luke could utter a word, "Luke, we can't do this here," she said insistently.

"Why?" he asked, challenging her to come up with a reason.

She shook her head. "Because we can't do this here…not in front of the books."

Luke smirked, moving his lips to her collarbone, kissing and nipping the tender skin.

"What if someone catches us?"

"Who's gonna catch us?" he asked, moving his head back up to hers.

"The gnomes," she said, as though it was obvious. Luke chuckled. "They're always watching," she added.

"Well, then, we'll have to put on a good show for them," he said, winking.

Her heart was racing again. She was a goner.

Lorelai clutched his shirt and propelled him forward, returning their bodies to a horizontal position. She kissed him hungrily, threading her fingers through his wonderfully exposed head of hair. They both moaned as they sunk further into the cushions. Luke removed her bra completely and dropped it to the floor, his mouth landing on her right breast, kissing and licking. He used his palm to force her breast further into his mouth, completely devouring it. "God, Luke," she panted, arching her back to aid in his seduction. He moved his mouth to her other breast, groaning as he rolled her nipple between his teeth.

Somehow, in her clouded state, Lorelai managed to locate Luke's zipper. She tugged frantically at the metal, yearning to touch his most sensitive area. Luke took his cue from Lorelai and skimmed his hands along the hem of her skirt. Her hand was in his pants and she was squeezing him, and Luke nearly passed out from the sensation. "I've waited so long for you to touch me," he told her softly. "So long." She kissed his neck, trailing her fingers down his chest. "I want you," he said, and she knew exactly what he meant.

She flushed, overwhelmed with desire. "Oh, Luke," she whispered.

Hearing his name on her lips made him throb with need. He inched her skirt up her legs, his hot breath scorching the newly exposed skin. She snuck her hands beneath his sweater, and smoothed them against his sweat-dampened stomach. His muscles contracted at her touch. Lorelai quickly freed him from the constricting material, and his sweater found a home on the floor, next to her blouse and bra. Her skirt was now pooled at her waist and Luke's fingers were skimming enticingly close to her wet center. She pressed against his hand, and they both smiled at the contact. Luke briefly moved away from her to strip away his pants and shoes. In the dim glow of the lamplight, his tall figure appeared almost angelic to her. He crawled back on top of her, wearing only his boxers, and a look of hunger. Lorelai kicked off her heels and opened herself to him. They gazed at each other, sharing an unspoken understanding, a decade of memories flooding through their minds. Luke cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She sighed, wrapping her body around him, inviting him to explore the deepest part of her being. Within moments, all remaining material had been cast aside, and they were connected in the most intimate way.

They clung to each other, shaking with relief, twitching with anticipation. He brought his tip to her entrance, and pushed into her again and again. She met him, thrust for thrust. They read each other like old lovers. Lorelai's nerve endings tingled; her moans were on loop. He plunged harder and faster into her core, both of them hurtling into the depths of complete bliss. "Oh, Luke…so perfect…so, so perrrrrfect," she cried as the most intense orgasm sent her into a fit of convulsions. Her inner walls grew fiercely tight around Luke, and he reached his own release within seconds of hers. Together, they rode the waves of pleasure, never once losing eye contact.

As their breathing slowed, Luke tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and he kissed her, pouring every emotion into the kiss. There were no words.

Lorelai held him tightly to her body, rubbing his back, soothing him with her ministrations. "You are…everything," she told him softly. "Everything."

He cupped her face and kissed her again. They were completely lost in the moment.

Suddenly, there was a thud sounding from the staircase, followed by a familiar giggle.

"Shit!" Luke and Lorelai said simultaneously. Luke moved off of Lorelai and struggled to his feet, sliding his boxers up in the process. He tossed random articles of clothing at Lorelai, sifting through the pile to get to his own items. Lorelai thanked him with a chuckle, and reassembled herself as quickly as possible. Luke straightened his sweater, zipped up and collapsed on the couch just in time to see Sookie's cute little head peak around the corner.

The chef was curious to know why there was a light on in the library. When she saw Luke and Lorelai together on the couch, she froze. And within an instant, she was grinning madly.

"Hey, Sookie," Lorelai said, trying to sound casual as the beaming woman approached.

Sookie took in Lorelai's appearance and she nearly broke into a chorus. "Oh my God!" she shrieked.

Luke and Lorelai exchanged a bewildered look.

"You're…you're not…oh my God!" Sookie shrieked again.

"Is she talking to me?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Well, she's definitely not talking to me," he replied.

Lorelai looked down momentarily, and that's when she saw it. Her blouse. It was on backwards. "Oh God," she muttered.

"You're not wearing your shoes!" Sookie finally managed to say.

Lorelai and Luke followed Sookie's line of sight, and sure enough, their footwear was half way across the room.

"Oh…that," Lorelai said, trying at the same time to readjust her blouse before Sookie noticed that, too. "Well, Luke and I, uh, played a little, um, game…called--"

"Shoe toss," Luke cut in.

"Yes! That's it!" Lorelai commended him. "Great game that shoe toss."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, real nail-biter."

Sookie looked at them questioningly. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Well, because…the shoes," Lorelai unintelligently answered.

"Adds to the drama," Luke finished.

Lorelai swallowed her laughter.

Sookie looked back and forth between the two guilty parties. "Okay," she said, apparently satisfied. "Maybe we should add the shoe toss as a guest activity?" she wondered aloud.

"Uh, sure, Sook," Lorelai replied. "We'll definitely think about that."

"Okay," Sookie said again. "I need to go check on my loaves." She smiled at them both and entered the hallway. Her voice echoed as she walked, "Shoe toss…cookie toss…toss salad!"

Luke and Lorelai chuckled at the crazy chef. He got up and grabbed their shoes, then helped Lorelai to her feet. "Let's head upstairs," he said. "I don't wanna be here when the gnomes come."

She laughed.

--

They were snuggled together in room seven; Lorelai lazily drawing circles on Luke's palm, while Luke gently massaged her stomach. "I can't believe we're finally here," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. "I always knew it would happen."

"You did, huh?" she asked playfully.

"Yep." He smirked.

She smiled at him, kissing his chin.

He moved to sit up. "Hey, are there any books in here?" he asked.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "You want to read?"

He chuckled. "No, I just thought…well, we did pretty well with those other books…"

She broke into a huge grin. "You like an audience!"

Luke rolled his eyes, smiling.

Lorelai pulled open the bedside drawer and removed the Bible. "This work for ya?" She winked.

"Oh God," Luke griped.

"Exactly," Lorelai said, giggling. Before Luke could say another word, she had him pinned beneath her weight. "Here's another one for the books," she whispered seductively into his ear. Luke couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
